


Калидонская охота

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Iolaus Talks Dirty, Luke doesn't talk, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот герой явился, когда девятый день уж догорал, и сама Никта гладила ему путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калидонская охота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю битву для команды WTF Aidean 2016. Издевательство над греческими мифами.  
> Кроссовер ("Молодость Геракла", "Орудия смерти: Город костей"). Люк послан с миссией через портал времени. Иолай готовится к Калидонской охоте.

_Ты словно жеребец, что, насытившись семенем,  
Возвращается в мои конюшни,   
Взалкав хорошего наездника, роскошных пастбищ,   
Прохладной весны, тенистых рощ.   
Теогнид Мегарский_

Слишком много героев вокруг. Ходят важно, выступают гордо, будто это на гиппократии перед состязаниями вывели на арену покрасоваться породистых скакунов, умащенных маслами, увитых листами мирта и златотканными лентами. Один муж другого краше, на любое жадное око — гляди да радуйся. Иолай бы и рад, да уже тошно от них. Что Диоскуры сребролатные, напыщенные, будто петухи среди кур, что фессалийский герой-корабел Ясон, что хитроглазые Идас и Линкей из Мессены, что афинянин-коротышка Тесей Эрехтеид (ха, на ладонь ниже самого Иолая будет этот герой — Иолай сразу примерился да быстро отошел, не лезть же в драку со вспыльчивым), что десятки других гордецов, разряженных в лучшие одежды — все ног под собой не чуют, на других не глядят, носы задрали высоко — Иолаю так и чешется пройтись, словно жнец меж тяжелых колосьев, собрать тихий урожай полновесных совиных тетрадрахм, пока герои глотки дерут да вино проливают во имя благосклонности богов. 

Уж девять полотнищ багряного шелка выстелила нежная Эос над полноводной Эвен, а молодой царевич Мелеагр всё столы в отчем дворце накрывает, всё крикунов да бахвальцев потчует. А сам вот-вот шею свернет: заглядывается на Аталанту, аркадийскую Артемиду с гибкогнутым луком. Иолай чмокает губами: ай да дева, ай да воительница! Лик огнем так и пышет, словно сама Афродита роз отсыпала ей на румяна, стан стройнее кипариса, рука тверда. Но самому Иолаю другой кипарис мил. 

Этот герой явился, когда девятый день уж догорал, и сама Никта гладила ему путь. Он пришел с востока — видать, из Плеврона, когда Иолай у стены парил взглядом, будто орел, с самой верхушки Аракинфа осматривая холмы, долину, рощи и дорогу, уходящие во тьму после закатного пожарища. Весь Калидон высокодержащий звенел от пеанов и звуков флейты, повозки с танцующими девушками, акробатами и музыкантами въезжали во врата, и тянулась вереница людей по узкой горной дороге в город: плясать, бражничать, просить героев Аттики, чтобы покончили с вепрем-убийцей, калидонским проклятьем. 

Путник шел легко, будто волк рыскал. Закутан с головой в плащ, но остроглазый Иолай все увидел, что ему было нужно. 

Иолай разглядывает пришлого героя, что сидит неприметно за длинным столом — с самого краю. Уж не сам ли Одиссей хитроумный пожаловал, от любопытных глаз серым рубищем скрывшись? Но нет, слишком молод герой, слишком нежен рот, что прижимается к краю бронзового кубка. Огнеподобный напиток стекает по темной бороде, по белой шее, и Иолай следит за струйкой, позабыв о гневе и скуке, о наглецах, об иссушающем ветре Калидона, о танцовщицах в миртовых венках, о нежных флейтистах, чьи тела так мягки, словно знали лишь масла и благовония, о хористах, длинноволосых, как девушки, что мечут в него острые стрелы назойливых взглядов весь вечер.   
Он смотрит лишь на златоглазого воина, что пришел для великой охоты, собравшей двадцать восемь именитых героев, но так и не назвался, желая остаться неузнанным и безымянным. 

Глядит он так жгуче, что воин поднимает глаза и, не дрогнув, вступает с Иолаем в невидимый смертным (а боги пусть смотрят) изнуряющий бой. Ярче зарниц загорается в Иолае пламя, словно жаровню с раскаленными добела углями забыл у него в паху великий хромой олимпиец. Неужто Эрос злокозненный и злоязыкий решил подшутить и раздуть в Иолае неуместный костер в ночь перед охотой на вепря? И кто здесь загонщик, а кто — опасный и жаждущий крови чудовищный зверь? 

Падает кубок, льется густая виноградная кровь (скоро прольется истинная — завтра на пашни да на лесные поляны). Легконогий охотник идет между пьяных крикливых гостей, как будто один он здесь, как будто нет места пестрозвучной толпе под звездным кимвалом небес. Он движется, будто танцует, и взгляд нацелен копьем — прямо в грудь Иолаю. «О Эрос проклятый, — бормочет в смятении тот. — Эриний чернокрылых умолил бы преследовать тебя — если бы не был мой охотник так хорош». 

И вот он уж рядом, глаза в глаза. Молчит. Иолай улыбкой его привечает — пылкой, влекущей. 

Молчит. Глаза опустил, только сквозь ресницы прорываются искры пристального взгляда. 

— Хайре! Как имя твое, о чернокудрый, обласканный Никтой герой? 

Молчит — и смотрит так тяжко, так бешено, что сердце в груди Иолая заходится яростным стоном. 

— Не дали боги тебе таланта облачать свои мысли в слова? — Иолай усмехается, делая откровенный жест. — Я их не виню. Глаза твои так красноречивы, что я уже кончил бы дважды, пока ты смотрел на меня — если бы руку на себя наложил. А если б уста твои вдруг заговорили? Я бы скончался в тартаровых корчах. Нет, в танталовых муках помру, если не дашь мне. 

Охотник зачарованно слушает, будто не понимает ни слова. Но тело его отвечает на каждый призыв: по нему пробегает судорога, и, словно волна, она передается Иолаю, захлестывая виннохмельным предвкушением. 

— Молчишь? Я могу говорить за двоих, — уверяет Иолай, ухмыляясь, будто помешанный. 

Он подходит вплотную, даже видно ему теперь, как трепещет жилка на виске, под влажной от терпкого пота черной прядью, как раздуваются ноздри, как приоткрывается чуть-чуть его рот. 

— Ты пришел на охоту за зверем, — Иолай шепчет в ухо герою, вытянув шею. — Так вот, твой зверь в ловушку попал, бьется в путах. Не хочешь укротить его и стреножить, пронзить своим, я уверен, дерзкостоящим копьем? 

Его взгляд скользит вниз, по складкам плаща, Иолай пытается разглядеть очертания тела под грубой тканью, он облизывает губы и снова про себя проклинает нарушителя спокойствия Эроса — чувство, захватившее Иолая, жжет похлеще змеиного яда. 

Его избранник вдруг стискивает предплечье Иолая воистину нечеловеческой силы захватом. Иолай напрягает с усилием мышцу — но захват так не сбросить. «Не забыть бы мне жертвой почтить Афродиту, и, так уж быть, Эроса тоже… Отнесу я в святилище жрицам все трофеи, что завтра дарует охота». 

Иолай за собой увлекает героя, ведь за девять дней пиршеств он все здесь лазейки и улочки вызнал. Заодно по дороге умудряется он утащить хоэс, полный вина, что без дела между ног у какой-то гетеры томится. Между ног там уже фессалиец Адмет — ублажает, так что вряд ли пропажу хоть кто-то заметит. Все вокруг охвачены пляской — пляшет факелов пламя, на дубовом столе танцует девчонка, пустые блюда под ногами грохочут, под столом подставляет свой зад белокожий эфебам вторая, два кентавра храпят и копытами бьют, подступаясь к пышногрудой рабыне, что сидит на ступеньках, а та уж присутствием богини полна и пьяно смеется, размазывая вино по голой груди пятерней. 

— Никогда ты не думал о том, как бы так извернуться, чтобы взять сзади кентавра? — Иолай так задумчив, что даже останавливается: поглазеть на распаленных гигантов, гарцующих перед девицей, на их мощные блестящие зады и пышные хвосты, которыми полукони в страстной горячке стегают себя по бокам. 

Его спутник, как прежде, молчит, но краем глаза успевает поймать Иолай мимолетной улыбки движенье — губ коснулась и снова исчезла. Он хватает героя за руку и тащит все дальше и выше, по тропе каменистой, что змеится на холм Аракинфа. Там, под старой оливой, что кроною ловит заблудшие звезды, отбившиеся от небесного стада, он в укромной расщелине меж шершавых замшелых камней прибежище для себя обустроил. Здесь лежит старый плащ, есть запасы воды, и мешочек походной еды, и припрятаны меч, боевые наручи, и кошель, где на дне, будто рыбка в песке, одинокая драхма скучает. И бутылочка масла, и каменный фаллос, что афинский товарищ ему подарил перед самой разлукой. Оберег и утеха, вот на нем глаз искусно так вырезан — будто живой, разве что не моргает. 

Иолаю отсюда видно чащи лесные и ленту реки, слышно музыку, смех и стенания страсти внизу, в Калидоне. Он терпеть уж не может давления тесных одежд, просит гостя лукаво: 

— Мой безымянный герой, разоблачиться, смотрю, не спешишь? А вот я медлить не стану. 

Но герой очень быстр. Словно он и не смертный, а Гермеса, а может, Борея земное дитя. Его руки ласкают, от одежды избавляя сперва Иолая. А затем и он сам, серый плащ свой отбросив, расстегнув застежку хитона, подступает к добыче, улыбнувшись вдруг белозубою хищной улыбкой. И в чем мать родила, словно сам Посейдон из бурнопенных волн океана, преступив тканей ком, всем собой Иолая вдруг он обнимает. 

Иолай весь дрожит — словно, истинно, само море его заключило в объятия. Только волны, что жар остужать бы должны, его распаляют. Чует он: его гость тоже жаждет, и фаллос его не уступит в твердом стремлении ни копью и ни камню. Золотые глаза в темноте, будто зверь подобрался — и смотрит. Иолай тянется ближе — и рот открывает, впуская горячий язык, и кажется, знает теперь, какова она, пища богов, что амброзией на Олимпе зовется. У нее вкус его поцелуев. 

— Ты стреножишь меня? Я твой конь, что на пастбище рвется, но наезднику будет покорен, — Иолай, задыхаясь, разрывает поцелуй бесконечный. 

Его руки герой оплетает, ни слова не вымолвив, узорчатым поясом крепким. Сам же рук опускать не спешит: гладит спину и плечи, и шею легонько сжимает, и дразнит движением пальцев припухший ласковый рот, заставляя открыться, касается пальцами нёба — и дрожь сотрясает все тело Иолая, так хочется почувствовать больше, не ходить по самому краю, не молить, будто нищий, чтоб подали удовольствий хоть крошку еще. Он бормочет, теряя терпение, уходя, будто камень на дно, в пучину агонии неги: 

— Я хотел бы, как тот прорицатель фиванский, Тиресий, ударить змею и женщиной стать — для тебя, ведь у женщин есть больше отверстий, чтоб тебе предложить. 

Но мучитель его только головою качает, хмурит темные брови. Поцелуем заставляет Иолая молчать, а еще десятком (спускаясь все ниже и ниже) — кричать исступленно, как тощие кошки весной. 

— Масло… там, — выдыхает Иолай, сморгнув слезы. 

Пальцы тянут его, заливают густым шелковым оливковым маслом, разминают его изнутри, так что искры из глаз на смену слезам не медлят. 

— Вина! — он хрипит, извиваясь, обездвиженный под тяжестью горячего тела. 

Из кувшина вино льется в горло, как ручей, оживляющий познавшую засуху землю. 

Он глотает так жадно, и хмель выбивает последние мысли из почти пустой головы. 

Иолай видит снова над собой очерк всей в черных кудрях головы, заслоняющей звезды, ветви оливы шелестят где-то там, высоко, с ветром встречаясь для сплетен. Сильные руки подхватывают его, будто он — листок, с ветки сорвавшийся, твердое тело прижимает его к земле. Вот, вот! Вот сейчас… Тянет, будто рвет на части, раскачивает между небом и землей, между Олимпом и царством Аида. 

— Бооооги, — воет Иолай в горячке, — пусть если умру я не в битве, то так — с этим фаллосом в заду, со звездами над головой, с огнем между ног. 

Чужая шершавая ладонь сжимает его напряженный член, ласкает быстро, но недостаточно быстро, доводя до безумия. 

Впервые он слышит голос того, кто разделил с ним скромное ложе. Рык сотрясает его, и они оба достигают пика вместе, теряя сознание на краткий миг удовольствия. 

— Слышу, — едва отдышавшись, Иолай прижимается разгоряченным лбом к жесткой груди, покрытой курчавыми черными волосами. — Боги все же не лишили тебя голоса… И, может, я завтра услышу твое имя. Сейчас пора спать, ведь утром охота. 

Его герой молчит, золотые глаза, полные покоя и тишины, мерцают. 

— Меня зовут Люк, — наконец говорит он. — И я не останусь на охоту. 

Люк правильно выговаривает слова, но они все равно звучат как-то по-иному, нездешне. 

— Я сделал, что было нужно. И завтра исчезну. 

— Но как же охота? — Иолай протягивает руки и смотрит, нахмурившись, как осторожно Люк развязывает узлы, как нежно растирает красные полосы большим пальцем. Люк глядит снизу вверх и говорит, перебирая золотые, влажные от пота кудри Иолая: 

— Множество героев погибло бы завтра, загоняя бедное животное, часть передралась бы за его шкуру и голову, два города сошлись бы в сокрушительной братоубийственной битве… Но я выполнил свою задачу, убил вепря — и теперь охоты не будет, а я вернусь домой, в свой мир… Спи, мой чудесный. Тебе не нужно подниматься с рассветом. А когда проснешься — меня уже не будет рядом. 

Иолай чувствует, как тяжелеют веки, как быстро колотится сердце в груди Люка. Он натягивает плащ на них обоих и засыпает, утомленный, сжав ладони Люка в своих, не желая отпускать. 

***

Утром Иолая будят перепевы звонких птиц в зеленокудрых ветвях, одна из птичек роняет незрелую маслину — прямо ему на голову. Иолай потягивается, все мышцы поют, будто струны, налаженные мастером. Люка нет. Иолай допивает вино, а потом шарит в тайнике под особым камнем. Он достает оттуда плотный пергамент, украденный вчера вечером из заплечного мешка Люка. Это странный пергамент, очень белый и гладкий, исчерченный яркими полосками незнакомых красок и значками чужеземных символов. Иолай проводит пальцем по линиям — и триумфально улыбается. Кажется, он узнает местность. Вот… река Эвен… вот дорога на Плеврон и священная роща Артемиды. Вот одинокая скала посреди рощи, отмеченная жирным крестом в кругу. Пробраться туда по священному лесу будет сложно, но Иолаю это удастся, он уверен. 

Не зря же он украл карту. Люк ошибся. Калидонская охота только начинается, и добычей теперь станет сам охотник. Куда бы он ни скрылся — Иолай последует за ним.


End file.
